


Hope for Union

by Skye



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Canon - Cartoon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-21
Updated: 2006-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While celebrating the defeat of Phobos, Elyon confronts Cornelia with an idea for their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope for Union

Elyon stood by her window, watching the fiery show in the sky. She sat down in a chair, then closed her eyes despite the allure of magnificent display. It had been a long day. They'd been celebrating the overthrow of Phobos, Elyon planned to make it into a yearly event. She's been around visiting, her people loved to see her. She wished she could visit all of the hard working loyal subjects, but she was only one person. Now that the day was ending with a sky show from the guardians, she could finally relax. Elyon slumped down into the chair, trying to enjoy the show, but having trouble staying awake.

"El-y-on..." a soft voice awoke her.

Elyon opened her eyes to see the tall guardian standing over her. "Cornelia!" she exclaimed, then sat up, completely alert again.

Cornelia grinned, then went and crouched down next to the young queen. "The people there can't get enough of you, huh?"

"I'm done. Now the guardians are on stage. Why aren't you with them?" Elyon inquired.

"Need you ask? A night sky show, not exactly the earth guardian's domain. There's Taranee with her fire, Irma with her clouds, Hay Lin helping them both out, oh, and of course Will with her quintessence. Can't forget that wonder."

"They are doing a nice job..." Elyon commented as she looked at the sky. Lightning and fire lit up the sky while the reflection in the clouds added a nice icing effect.

"It's not so bad, I guess," Cornelia admitted. "Still not as big a hit as you are over here."

"With you, I know," Elyon teased

"Not just with me- Wait, what are you getting at?"

"You love me, don't you?" Elyon asked.

"Yes," Cornelia admitted. She'd realized that a long time ago, although this was the first time she and Elyon had talked about it so openly.

"And I still love you," Elyon said.

"You know, I can't believe the security around here," Cornelia tried to change the subject, although Elyon's many times in peril had been when she first started to realize her feelings. "Caleb's a sorry excuse for protection, and when I was coming over here, not one of your guards stopped me."

"No?" Elyon said. She wasn't really worried, she had faith in her guards. No one could have protected her from being captured by Nerissa, but they could handle other threats. Plus, they all knew Cornelia, so of course she wasn't stopped.

"**No.** Sometimes I wish I was here to make sure you'd be safe," Cornelia said.

"Then why don't you move here with me?" Elyon asked.

"Move?" Cornelia said. She hadn't really been implying that she wanted to do anything like that.

"Cornelia, the one thing left that would make life here for me perfect would be if you stayed here with me. Just stay here."

"You mean, leave Earth? Leave everything and everyone behind?" Cornelia asked.

"It's not like you could never go back. You could go back there anytime, a lot of times. Just make your home here, with me."

"It's not like I couldn't get used to the royal life, but..." Cornelia paused.

"What's holding you there? Did you want to finish school? I can wait for you to finish," Elyon said.

"It's not just school... There are a lot of things, you know. It would be a big change."

"You'd get used to it. I did."

"You're thinking of it really simply, Elyon." Cornelia laughed a bit.

"Well, I like to keep it simple," Elyon admitted.

Cornelia gave Elyon a quick kiss to her forehead. "I'll think about it," she said, then pulled Elyon to her feet.

"What are you doing? I'm ready to fall over," Elyon complained.

"The party's not over until midnight, and the guardian show is almost over. Let's get out there, people want to see you still!"

"Fine, I won't make them wait," Elyon agreed. "Don't leave me waiting _too_ long either," she cautioned with a smile.


End file.
